degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-4441793-20140830234610/@comment-3575890-20140831090023
Wow. Okay. I'm sorry to drag this on further, but if I may intercept; while I can see why Tori's friends raced to her defense on account of Rob taking a harsh tone with her, so far not a single soul seems to understand what triggered his rage. It wasn't that Tori commented under his post when they'd beforehand come to a mutual understanding not to address each other for the sake of maintaining peace, but it was what she posted and what it implied - or at least, seemingly how Rob construed it that incited this reaction from him. Tori, no disrespect or anything, but I see why Rob was provoked by what you believe to be a harmless image post. That unamused Max Evans image, while not accompanied with any actual verbal commentary, comes off as throwing shade. I've seen this image used constantly in response to others' posts and everytime it comes off as so condescending. I can't know your intent in using it unless you yourself tell me as I'm not a mindreader, but forgive my presumptuousness - I've ALWAYS personally interpreted the use of that image in response to others' posts as a cutting corners way of antagonizing somebody in an underhanded manner that is purposefully not completely clear in its intent so that shade can be thrown without certainty of detection. I think with an image like that and the context of which it's used, it's very easy to construe it as belitting and invalidating a person's opinion. If I'm going to be honest, I would interpret it the same as Rob if somebody posted it under a post of mine regardless of how it's intended to be taken. Especially if there was a history of animosity between that person and I. That said, this feud clearly had very little to do with the basic catalyst that triggered it. A fight of this magnitude would never have escalated to this injurious extent if there weren't months' worth of building tension and animosity at the root of it. Truthfully, I understand where both sides are coming from completely. On Tori and her friends' end, they understandably didn't appreciate the tone Rob took with Tori and rushed to her defense, which is pretty much a natural instinct. I think everyone at the very least understands why tempers flared from that side of the argument, but now on Rob's end - this is what nobody here seems to have picked up on. Rob was under the impression that he had grounds to defend himself and he flew off the handle significantly so over what appeared to everyone, a very miniscule matter when actually there was a much bigger picture at hand, that people with their tempers flaring and adrenaline pumping, could not discern at the time, which is that Rob had come to a breaking point stemming from an underlying issue on the wiki that has been grating on him as well as me and many others for months bordering on a year. It is clear that EVERYONE has been holding in a lot more than they've been letting on and that this tension building over a span of months to a year has not been even remotely diffused. I'm going to try to be as objective as possible with the goal of avoiding stepping on as few toes (preferably none if at all doable) as I can. Rob, while I completely understand what set him off, could have chosen his words differently, and Tori did not need to underhandedly mock Rob with the very image post that provoked him in the first place. I'm not going to stand here and place sole blame on any one person here because all parties involved let this snowball to cataclysmic porportions and many people could have done things differently than they did. It stands to reason that if certain factors had been ommitted, this unneeded conflict surely could have been avoided. That's all I wish to say. I hope no one thinks less of me for my take on this whole mess.